Seeking Forgiveness and Love
by LittleLeopardess
Summary: Hermione gets Harry to teach with Draco at Hogwarts and they fall for each other. Slightly mature content in part of this story and very little but little use of swear words. Do not read if either will offend you.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters! They belong to JK Rowling! And any respective other companies and what have you that do own them! I also do NOT own some of the events in here! I summarized some parts of the book that happened. I did NOT copy the book word for word but did borrow some of the events to make this more real. I do not claim those parts as my own! I am not making any profit from this whats so ever!

DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BOOK 6 AND 7 OF HARRY POTTER! Unless you don't care with a few summarized tid bits from the books!

Part of this story suggests more mature content but doesn't really have it in here. If you don't like the suggestion of a more adult relationship do no read!

This is a Hermione x Draco fan fic!

Also the song at the very end of this is "Time Well Spend Medley" by Tom Felton or Feltbeats. I do not own this either! It is not the whole song but it works perfectly for what I wanted.

If you see and i sentence /i it was because I had on my computer put those parts in italics. If you find any I am sorry! I tried to find them all here and switch them!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two years…" Hermione sighed softly and leaned against the outside wall of Hogwarts Castle.

Two years ago was the big final battle between Harry and Voldemort. Two years ago she had the world at her fingertips and it all had to be put on the back burner but with good cause.

Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Colin Creevey…..so many more dead. After the Voldemort's spell had rebounded back on himself, killing himself, everything exploded. All the Death Eaters fled except for the Malfoys. Lucius, Naricssa and Draco sat there in the Great Hall huddled together looking frightened. _I remember this so well because I had stopped to see them there. Draco caught my eye and the look he gave me….it looked like he was asking me for forgiveness…_

Gingerly Hermione touched her face as if she had a wound and didn't want to hurt it more.

"Hermione?" Soft footsteps were heard coming down from those big huge front doors of the castle. Hermione continued to look ahead and away, lost as if in a trance. "Hermione?" A hand clutched her shoulder gently and shook her. "Huh? Wha---OH! Professor McGonagall…I—I was just…"

"Ms. Granger, please don't panic. I was just worried about you so I came to find you." McGonagall smiled. "And call me Minerva, not Professor when it's just the two of us, will you?" A light pale blush crossed Hermione's cheeks and she smiled. "I'm sorry Pro---Minerva."

"Come on up inside, will you? I know what you do when you sit here. You look at the past and think." Minerva paused for a second. "You think about the battle with Voldemort, don't you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and let out a sigh. "I also think about Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall smiled slightly. She had saw the two of them looking at each other that night Voldemort died. A longing of some sort. She had always wondered why Draco had given her that look….

"What about Draco, Hermione? If it isn't too personal to ask." Hermione shook her head quickly. "Oh no Pro---Minerva. It's not too personal. He looked at me and it looked like he was asking for…for forgiveness. To forgive him of all that had happened. I…I figure…" Hermione trailed off, her eyes glazing over, remembering. She remembered the pain at the Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix Lestrange was using Crucio on her to question about the Gryffindor Sword….How Draco couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. _Even then, he looked sorry…or maybe I had imagined that…_

"Hermione?" Hermione jumped slightly. "Sorry Pro---Minerva. I got caught in thought again. Hermione cleared her throat to get herself back on track. "When Harry, Ron and I were still running we got caught and taken to Malfoy Manor." Professor McGonagall stared at her, having never heard this before. She paid very close attention, looking Hermione straight in the eye. "We had found the true Sword of Gryffindor and had had it with us. Bellatrix was panicking and questioned me after putting Harry and Ron down in the basement where Luna, Griphook, and Ollivander were. She used Crucio on me and screamed at me...told me to tell her the truth. She called for Griphook, the goblin we saved, and questioned him. He clung onto the sword after inspecting it and told Bellatrix that it was a fake. She finally calmed down because Voldemort was on his way and we had a 'fake', not the real sword. Then fighting broke out and I was s-saved by…" Hermione looked away and took a deep breath before continuing, "Dobby."

Professor McGonagall gently patted her on the back. She knew how Hermione felt about house elves. She also knew about Dobby dying. She just didn't know he died saving her. "And what does that have to do with Draco? Other then it being held at the Malfoy Manor…" Hermione looked back at Professor McGonagall. "He gave me the same look as he did the night Voldemort died. Just barely though. He wouldn't look at any of us too much, I don't think he even really wanted to be a Death Eater, or for us to hurt. Which surprised me as he avoided saying Harry was Harry to stall and get out of the situation."

Professor McGonagall looked at her for a second before speaking. "I didn't know this of Mr. Malfoy. I am most intrigued." Professor McGonagall put her hand on Hermione's elbow and tugged her arm softly to come. "Lets go back inside, it is cold out here. Did you forget that it is September still and not spring? Fall is beautiful but this one is cold. October is just a mere few days away." Hermione let Professor McGonagall lead her back up the stairs and into the castle.

"How has it been since you've become Head Master, Pro---Minerva?" It took a second before McGonagall replied. "Hectic to say the least. I enjoy it so much. Ah, I had a question to ask you. I wanted you to get settled here a few days before I asked this of you. Mr. Malfoy will also be here in the next few days because I have a question to ask of him as well."

Hermione looked at her, confused. "Well…I knew you wanted to ask me a question your owl to me said as much but also to Malfoy?" McGonagall smiled and nodded. "Lets go up to my office before we speak more of this…."

They walked through the castle together not saying anything else to one another. It felt so comforting and nerve wracking for Hermione to be back here. Schooling here was wonderful, some of the people, like Draco, weren't very pleasant but over all…except going after Voldemort, Hogwarts was home to her. Maybe she had never felt the same feeling as Harry did about Hogwarts being home but she understood.

They reached the Head Masters office. "Severus." McGonagall said softly and the gargoyle guarding the door opened to let them inside. Hermione took in her surroundings. With McGonagall as the Head Master the room was full of books and less of random trinkets like it was when Dumbledore was Head Master. McGonagall went and sat behind her desk and gestured towards a chair for Hermione to sit in.

Hermione looked around at all the past Head Master portraits. She smiled at Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor Black's portraits. So many thoughts and emotions consumed her at once. She had to furiously blink away tears. Hermione decided to look at McGonagall and focus, not to let herself wander back into thoughts.

"So, Hermione I am only asking this of you because I have already tried…It seems I can't keep a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher any better then Dumbledore could…And—"

"But Professor I can't teach that…I couldn't---" McGonagall stopped and just stared at her. "Are you not still one of the brightest Witches of this time, Granger? Let me finish…"

Hermione's face quickly became as red as a tomato as she waited for McGonagall to continue. "As I was saying…I need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I would like Mr. Potter to teach it but he has denied me…saying that he has nothing to bring to the table for the students here at Hogwarts." McGonagall sighed and looked away. She continued on, "I know you and Mr. Ronald Weasely pushed him to teach students in your school years. I know he can be a good teacher. Would you try to convince him for me…please?"

Hermione sat there for a second. "Sure. I'll give it my best shot…but what does Draco Malfoy have to do with----" A knock sounded from the door. "Come in." McGonagall stood up as Hermione looked backwards at the door. Standing there was Draco Malfoy. "Hello Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said in a strong voice.

Hermione blushed. She always noticed his good looks, who didn't? She just never paid so much attention before. Especially not when he called you a Mudblood all the time….Hermione shook her head and took a really good look at him. He looked hard like he had been drug to hell and back. W_ell..I guess in a sense he has. His family having to go back to Voldemort while he was in power…being abused…_ He was wearing a black suit that seemed to fit his personality perfectly. Straight cut, professional, hard and sexy.

He nodded at McGonagall. "Professor….or should I say Head Mistress?" McGonagall smiled. "Minerva is quite alright Draco…I did have you for many years as a student yes, but you are now an adult. I only ask you call me Professor McGonagall to students and other teachers."

McGonagall gestured towards a seat. "Please do sit Draco, I don't want to be so informal when I have a favor to ask…" Draco's blue eyes scanned the room and took in his surroundings just as Hermione had done. He moved to sit, sitting in another chair next to Hermione's.

"Draco," He looked up at Professor McGonagall. "I hope you do accept this…I desperately need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…I was hoping you could fill this roll. I really would like yourself and Harry Potter to teach this. I do believe you would do just fine and together. Please don't give me that look of disgust. I know he teaches well and I hope to bring this school back around with using the both of you. I just need you to fill in right now and Hermione here.." McGonagall nodded towards her. "Is going to help get Harry to come teach. I know the school year has started but our fill in….well…is doing horrible." McGonagall sighed. "And then I had a great idea…what better then two of my students who played such a huge roll with Voldemort. Each of you could bring so much to the table to teach these kids…" McGonagall trailed off, watching Draco's calculated face.

Draco sat there, stunned. After hearing what she had to say he made sure to keep a blank expression on his face while his stomach knotted up. _She wants me to work with Potter…I bet Potter would rather see me dead. And why does she really need Hermione's help? Really?..._

"I'll think about it, Minerva." Draco stood up. Hermione quickly stood up too, feeling awkward. This news was just as shocking to her as it was to Draco. She would need to convince Harry to teach with…Draco Malfoy. How ever was she going to do _that_?

McGonagall smiled. "Good good! Now, Hermione where you've been staying…there is an extra room in there for Mr. Malfoy here if you would be so kind as to show him where to go."

Hermione nodded. "I'll figure out something, Pro---Minerva." McGonagall continued to smile as Draco followed Hermione out. He barely spared McGonagall a glance as he followed Hermione out. His breath was caught as he watched her walk. _Did she even realize she was swaying her hips?...When did Granger suddenly get curves anyway?...What am I even thinking of her like that?_ Draco shook his head and caught up just slightly so he would walk right next to her.

After a moment of walking Draco said, "We're so young." Hermione looked over at him. "This way, Dr--…" She stopped speaking. Sure she hadn't seen him in a couple of years but since when did she call him by his first name? _Since you realize you two are supposed to be full grown adults._ A voice nagged in the back of her head.

"We aren't far from the astronomy tower. I know it's out of the way but Professor McGonagall didn't want us to be bothered by any of the students." Draco merely nodded once. "Did you know of her idea about Potter and I teaching?" Hermione shook her head. They were almost there. "No, I didn't. I'm not sure how to convince him to come teach, let alone teach with you." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione looked at him, trying not to blush. She couldn't help but think of earlier thoughts._ I wish I could ask him what that look was about in the last battle with Voldemort…_ She cleared her throat. "Just take out your wand and tap this part of the wall…it's kind of like Diagon Alley in a sense, but it will only work for teachers." Draco gave her an odd look. "We're not teachers though." Hermione grinned and once again, Draco's breath caught. "Oh I know but Professor McGonagall decided that we should be treated as such, especially you and also Harry when he gets here. There's four bedrooms in here." Hermione took out her wand and tapped the wall. It opened up into a huge door way.

"Why is there four bedrooms…?" Draco took in his surroundings. A big comfortable looking red couch was in the middle of the room, facing a roaring fireplace. A kitchen was to the right. It was small but enough that if they wanted food without bothering the house elves they could make something for themselves. Sliver and green pillows were scattered randomly around the floor of the room.

Draco took a few steps over towards the first door he saw. "Draco Malfoy?" He whispered and gently touched the door. He glanced at the other doors also seeing named engraved on them. Hermione Granger's door was right next to his, Neville Longbottom, and then Harry Potter. _Putting me the farthest away from Potter…Hmm…And why is Longbottom here...or going to be?_

"What about the bathrooms?" He turned back to look at Hermione. She slightly jumped. He could have sworn for a second he saw a look of longing on her face. A blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Sorry. I've been so spacey since I have been back here. Our bathrooms? Well there is one for each two rooms. You and I will share one and Harry and Neville will share one."

Draco smirked. "Share a bathroom with you? Alright." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "What is so funny about that?" Draco shook his head, his smile widening. "Oh nothing. Just interesting that we are the one sharing things." Hermione crossed her arms. "Don't get too used to---" Draco cut her off. "Why is Longbottom's name here too?"

"Oh, he comes here on and off interning with Professor Sprout. He really is into Herbology." Draco nodded. He stared at her. Why hadn't he noticed how pretty she was in school? Well…he did but he never really appreciated what a sight she was. Well, take that back. He did once at the Yule Ball when she was completely dressed up. She made every single girl envious that night and every guy drool even if they didn't want to admit it. Like himself.

Why was he staring at her like that? He had a hungry look on his face she had never seen before. His blue eyes seemed to be drinking up her every detail. Hermione blushed again. _Will I ever stop blushing or spacing today?_ she scolded herself.

"So…anyway. I'm going to go in my room and get ready. I'm going to go ask Harry tomorrow. I do hope he accepts…" She trailed off, looking at his face. Draco went from looking sexy to instantly cold and distant. He nodded briefly, running a hand through his platinum blond hair. "I'm going to go check out my room." He got up and turned away from her, slowly walking to his room.

Hermione watched him glance back at her for a second before entering his room and closing the door. Standing up Hermione sighed into the empty room. _Time to go pack…I guess._

* * *

Draco stood on the other side of his door. He heard a soft click as he figured Hermione had gone into her own room.

He looked around his room. His bed was draped in silver and green blankets. A fireplace was to the left of the room and a desk with a bookshelf to the right. He saw another door and figured that had to be the bathroom he shared with Hermione.

His stuff was at the foot of his bed. He kneeled down in front of his trunk and opened it. He found his floo powder. Next to it was another color powder that made it so he could talk through the fire with out having to travel anywhere.

He went to the fireplace and it suddenly sprung to life. He flung some of the powder in there and yelled, "Malfoy Manor!"

Draco gazed out into the living room. "Mother?" He called out. He heard shuffling and a door open. Out came his father, Lucius Malfoy. "Ah! Draco." He moved towards the fireplace. "Narcissa, dear! Draco is here!" A moment later the door flew open as she scrambled into the room. "Draco!" She smiled and passed Lucius to sit next to the fireplace. Her blond hair, so much like Draco's shinned from the fires light. "Hello, Mother. How are you?"

Narcissa smiled. "I am good! Why aren't you home? What did Minerva want Draco?" Lucius sat down in a chair, watching and listening. Draco laughed softly. "You wont believe it. She wants me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." Narcissa's face lighted up. "But Sweetie that's goo—"

"Along with Harry Potter." Draco cut her off. Narcissa's face instantly turned from happy to confused.

"Why the both of you?" Lucius piped in. "Are you not good enough alone?"

Draco glared at his father. "You've never been good enough. Teaching me that Muggles were nothing but pathetic. Or that a muggle becoming a witch or wizard is just a stupid Mudblood. Like they are less. Don't you understand old man? I'm tired of feeling that way. Not only that if I do take this teacher position I will have students who are only muggles." Draco's cheeks turned a shade of pink in his anger towards his father.

"Draco…" his mother started. "Sweetie please calm down…." He looked towards her. "Mother I am ever glad my pathetic father is alive. But because he messed up in his life doesn't mean that he has to make me feel like I am messing up my own!"

Draco glared at his father. Lucius was taken aback. He stood up. "I'm going to teach with Potter. He's more of a man then you'll ever be." Lucius glared at his son. "You're being stupid, Draco. As you always have." He turned around and walked off.

"JUST WALK AWAY! LIKE YOU ALWAYS HAVE!" Draco screamed after him. Narcissa silently cried. This had been going on ever since Voldemort fell. "Draco sweetie please calm down, he's out of the room now…" Draco's nostrils flared in his anger. His blue eyes extremely cold.

"Are you truly going to teach with him, Draco?" Draco sighed. "If he can stand to be in the same room as me Mother." Narcissa gently reached a hand and touched his face. "You know he's not so bad." His mom said softly, talking about Harry. Draco cocked his head to the side, looking directly into her eyes. "I've never heard you say that before Mother."

"Ask him sweetie. Please forget about your father. Send me an owl when you find out if you will be teaching with him or not! I think this is perfect for you. It'll give you direction in your life. I love you sweetie." He smiled at her. "I love you too Mother. I'll send you an owl soon." He nodded to her and stepped out of the fire.

A knock came from the outside of his door as the fire vanished from the fireplace. He stood up and sat on his bed. "Come in." He snapped. Draco's nerves were shot after his fight with his dad.

Hermione opened the door and peeked her head inside. "You don't have to snap. What happened to being polite before?" She sniffed and shook her head. "Why do you have to be so full of yourself?" He shot back at her. She sighed. "Look, whatever has upset you don't take it out on me. I'm leaving to go talk to Harry. Have you decided if you're going to teach or not?"

Draco took a step towards her before he realized what he was doing. Before he knew it he was standing right in front of her, looking down on her. Her chocolate brown hair framed her face. Her bright brown eyes looked up into his blue ones. "Tell him I'm willing to give it a chance if he is."

Hermione nodded and turned to leave. "Alright, well I should be on my way." Draco grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, Hermione." She looked back at him. "Don't be." She turned away again and walked off. He actually said her name….

* * *

Hermione grabbed her bag out of her room. She wouldn't need much as she planned to be back here tomorrow or the day after. Harry had decided to move in at the Burrow with Ron's family.

Hermione fidgeted slightly. She was not excited to see Ron. He had confessed his love for her last year. It had made her so happy. They gave it a go and just fought. She couldn't handle the endless arguments and she decided to all it quits. She'd have to see him again…She sighed.

"You'll be fine Hermione. Don't stress." She took a deep breath and nodded. Sometimes it helped to talk to yourself. Even if it's only a few words. She laughed at herself. "Talking to myself…" She smiled and left her room. Looking around the cozy 'living' room she walked out. Why was it always so hard to leave Hogwarts? Even when she was coming back in just a few days?

She wandered down a few staircases. She was still absolutely amazed. This school had so many things to it. Secret passageways and secret rooms. So many different treasures waiting to be found. She was sure she had never found them all and she didn't think anyone ever would.

She hit the great hall. Dinner was just about to start. Students everywhere were pouring into the room and into their seats. A few recognized her and waved and she smiled and waved back. She felt slightly awkward to not be a student with them anymore.

As she was almost out of the hall she remembered she had forgotten the letter McGonagall wanted her to give to Harry. "Oh crap..." She mumbled. She made her way quickly back up stairs. Why did this walk have to take her a good fifteen minutes?

Panting she finally made it back. Pulling out her wand she tapped on the wall and the door appeared. She went in and straight into her room.

"Where did I put it?" Hermione rummaged through her drawer. She heard the water go on in the bathroom. _I wonder if he's okay…_

After another five minutes and a completely messed up room she finally pulled out her wand. "Accio Letter!" It flew out from under her pillow. "Why the heck did I leave it THERE?" Sighing she waved her wand and the room put itself back into order. She tucked the letter into her pocket and heard a soft crying from the bathroom.

_Crying? I think I hear him crying.._ Hermione knocked on the bathroom door. She waited a second with no reply before knocking again. "Draco?" She closed her eyes and opened the door just a crack. "Draco I'm coming in…" Opening the door more she poked her head into the bathroom.

She saw him with his back to her. He was topless. His dress pants looked unzipped from the lack of snug look around his hips. He had toned his muscles and her breath caught. Draco was leaning against the wall with his elbows supporting him. She heard him sigh.

Hermione stood there rooted to the spot. She didn't hear crying anymore, but neither did he turn to face her. Her voice left her.

After a minute he finally spoke. "Do you think he hates me, Hermione?" Hermione swallowed. "W-who Draco?" She saw him take a deep breath. "Harry."

"I…" Draco turned to look at her. His chest was even better then just his back. She was breathless. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her. Wanted to feel how soft his skin is. Hermione continued to look at his chest in a trance. "Hermione?"

Her face completely flushed red. "Uh…I don't think he hates you. Maybe dislike but," Draco looked even more pained then before. "We all had years of fighting and none of us were nice to each other…" Hermione wanted to hold him. What was so wrong with him?

"As I said before, I'm sorry." Once again Hermione was surprised he was apologizing. "Why are you apologizing Draco?" He closed his eyes. "I love it when you say my name." He took a step towards her. Before she realized what was going on he towered over here and gently cupped her face in his hands. His gazed rested on her soft lips.

"I'm sorry." He breathed softly and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione jumped back, blushing furiously. "S-sorry…" Hermione stuttered and ran out the room leaving Draco standing there, stunned.

* * *

Hermione had just disapparated to the outskirts of the Burrow. She took a deep breath. _Draco almost kissed me!_ She blushed as she thought of it. She hurried on up to the Burrow.

Knocking on the door Mrs. Weasely opened it. A big smile crossed her face. "Hermione dear! It's wonderful to have you back, come in! Come in!" Hermione was ushered into the house. Ginny and Harry greeted her. "Hi." Hermione said. Ginny and Harry sprang up to hug her. Ron was sitting there on the couch, looking down. He had never gotten over her. _I wonder why she looks so flushed…_ Ron thought to himself.

* * *

The evening had gone on. A huge family dinner, wonderful food cooked by Mrs. Weasely, laughter and fun. Once everyone was going to bed Hermione jumped on her chance to pull Harry aside. She hadn't had the chance since she showed up.

"Harry?" Hermione smiled. "Can we go talk somewhere…private?" Ginny looked at her funny and Hermione shook her head. She didn't want Ginny to think she well, liked Harry. Ginny shrugged and smiled a small smile.

Hermione and Harry walked outside and away from the house a bit. "Would you like me to cast muffliato Hermione?" Hermione shook her head quickly, her bushy brown hair flying along with the moment. "Oh no Harry. I don't want them to over hear but they will know eventually anyway so if they do over hear it's alright."

He gazed at her through his deep emerald green eyes. He brushed some of his get black hair out of the way, waiting for her to speak.

Hermione blushed under his stare. "Malfoy almost kissed me." She blurted out.

_What am I doing? I'm not here to talk to him about that! Why did I even say that?_

Something rustled in the grass, but both were too engulfed in what was just said to notice.

Harry's mouth dropped open. "Hermione! What…why have you been even SEEING him? Why are you even TALKING to him?" Harry seemed ready to explode.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! That's NOT what I had come here to talk to you about…" Harry was fuming. "Harry, please calm down! Forget I said that for a second!"

"Forget, Hermione? Forget? You still haven't told me why you even saw him!"

Hermione sighed and turned away from him. She remembered she had put the letter to Harry from Professor McGonagall in her pocket. She took it out and turned around quickly. She shoved the note into his hand. "Read it!" She snapped.

Harry glared at her and looked down at the note in his hand. It had the Hogwarts seal on it. He sighed. "Again?" he mumbled. He opened it and read it.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Please do think about what I have to say. As you are aware I have sent Hermione with this letter for you. You see I never seem to get a reply so I wanted to make sure you got this._

_I would appreciate it if you came and taught here at Hogwarts as the teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I do so have a twist, but Hermione will tell you about that._

_It would help me greatly. Please think on it, Harry._

_-Minerva McGonagall_

Harry glared at the letter. "So she's using you to try to get me to help teach there? And what twist?"

"Well…that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Harry." Hermione gulped. He gave her a stony look. "She wants both you and someone else to teach the class together." Harry crossed his arms. "And that's Draco." Hermione looked at him. "Neville comes and goes sometimes too…I mean so you'll have him to talk to. He is interning under Professor Sprout and if you choose to stay your room is right next to his…"

"Where is your room?" Hermione blushed. "It's on the other side of Neville's." She kicked the ground with her foot, playing with the dirt. "'Mione you're my best friend. Tell me the truth. Why are you even doing this and WHAT happened with Draco?"

Hermione looked at into his deep green eyes. "I decided to help because I think it's a great idea Harry. I didn't know about the Draco part until well, Draco showed up while Professor McGonagall was talking to me about it. Even so I think with him there its still a good idea. Two different sides of the story…two different ways to protect yourself. I think you'd be awesome Harry…really."

Harry shrugged and looked away. "I know you haven't figured out what you want to do yet, Harry." He rolled his eyes. "Neither have you, 'Mione." She smiled as he looked up. "I know Harry but I'm sure I'll figure it out as I go. Maybe I can just study advanced things. Or help you study new things."

"That's partly why I've said no, 'Mione. I know a lot but I don't feel like I know enough." Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

They both were quite for a few minutes. Finally Harry whispered, "'Mione?"

"Hmm, Harry?" He sighed and turned his head away. "Will you tell me what happened with Malfoy now?" Once again Hermione's face was flushed.

"I don't know Harry. We were talking about the room where we all stay in. He told me to tell you that if you're willing to give this a try he is….and he asked me if you hated him." Hermione looked at Harry before turning around, looking up at the sky. It had faded from sunset and it was now full of bright stars.

"He was crying, you know." Harry walked next to her and also looked up at the stars. "I don't know why he was crying Harry. He seemed to suck it all back in when I went inside the bathroom. Then before I knew it he had my face in his hands…" She trailed off, sighing. "And then I freaked out and ran." Hermione took over at Harry.

"I don't know what happened to him, Harry, but he hasn't called me anything but 'Hermione' since I've seen him. Not muggle, not Mudblood, not even Granger. Just Hermione."

"What does that matter 'Mione? I still don't trust him." Harry crossed his arms. "Do you remember when you told me about finding him and he was supposed to kill Dumbledore? And how lowered his wand?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I remember." Hermione shrugged. "He keeps apologizing to me and I can't figure out why. I think he genuinely wants to do good Harry. I think you guys would teach great together. Give it a try." Hermione looked at him and smiled. Harry looked at her and smiled back. "Alright 'Mione. I'll give it a go. When do you leave for Hogwarts?" Hermione's eyes twinkled. "I wanted to leave tomorrow. I know it's ruined the three of us, Ron and I not working out but I don't want to be around him when he wont say anything to me."

Harry nodded. It was hard being around Ron when Hermione was there. "Lets go back in." They both turned and walked back to the house. Little did they know Ron had been hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak, listening to the whole conversation.

_I'll kill Malfoy…what does he think, trying to kiss Hermione? And how could Harry agree to teach with that spineless ferret!_ Ron was livid as he snuck back inside.

* * *

Hermione was getting ready for bed. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror while brushing her teeth. She couldn't stop thinking of Draco and how he almost kissed her. A soft knocking came from the door.

Hermione spat out the toothpaste into the sink. "Come in!" She said. Ron opened the door. "Hermione?" He stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry." Hermione's heartbeat sped up. "Ronald," Ron flinched as she used his full name. It stung as if she had used a whip on him. "What are you sorry for?"

"Hurting you. I still love you 'Mione…" The look Hermione gave him was cold as ice. "I will NOT go down this road with you again, Ronald." He looked so beaten down and he barely had said anything to him. "You wont guilt me! Get out of my way!" Hermione stormed past him.

"So I'm not good enough but you'll let M-Malfoy almost kiss you!" Ron shouted. Hermione stopped just outside of the bathroom door. "Did Harry…?"

"No. I had his cloak on...I was listening…" Before he knew it she had turned around and slapped him hard across the face. "If I feel like kissing Malfoy I'll let Malfoy kiss me! How DARE you eaves drop on Harry and I!" Hermione stormed away to Ginny's room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Ginny sat there wide-eyed on her bed as Hermione spilled out the day and nights events. Suddenly Hermione's big brown eyes filled with tears and she started to sob.

"Ginny, I d-don't love Ron anymore. I was drug through the mud e-e-emotionally when we w-were together. He never t-t-trusted m-me." Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Shhh…" Ginny said softly, running her fingers through Hermione's long bushy hair.

They went to bed soon after that. Hermione was exhausted.

* * *

Draco was lying in bed. _I can't believe I almost kissed her._ He closed his eyes. "I wonder if Potter will teach with me?" Rolling out of bed he grabbed the powder he needed to speak to his Mother again.

He threw some into the fire. "Malfoy Manor!" He yelled, once more that day. This time, however, his Mother was sitting on the couch reading. "Hello Mother." He smiled.

"Draco! So soon!" Narcissa closed her book. She studied her sons face. "What's wrong, Draco?" He shrugged. "We'll I've agreed to help teach. I'm excited and nervous. I also…." He paused. "Dad isn't in here, is he?" Narcissa shook her head. "No, he's in the library." Draco nodded.

"You remember Hermione Granger, don't you mother?" Narcissa nodded. "I almost kissed her today. I don't know what came over me…" She sat there quiet, her blue eyes searching her sons face. "If you like her, Draco, you should do what you want." He looked at his mother, his blue eyes so much like her own. "I don't care what your father thinks. I just want you happy." Draco smiled.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Are you ready to go?" Mrs. Weasely stood next to Hermione, making sure she had everything. "It was so lovely to see you dear! You really need to come visit more." Hermione smiled. "I know Mrs. Weasely. You know I'll be back for Christmas. HARRY!" Hermione yelled again.

Finally Harry came down the stairs. "I was just making sure I had everything 'Mione…"

"We're late!" Harry blushed. "Harry!" Ginny looked down at him from the stairs. "Send me an owl when you get there, okay?" She smiled down at him and blew him a kiss. "I will Ginny." Hermione sighed. "Lets go!" she grabbed his hand. They both waved and walked away.

Ron stood at the door, watching them until they disapparated. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Harry and Hermione apparated into Hogsmeade. Harry smiled. "Ah, perfect. I miss it here." Hermione laughed. "I did too. Lets go on up to the castle to see Professor McGonagall."

* * *

"Ah, Harry and Hermione." McGonagall smiled. "Please sit. Would you care for some tea?" Both Hermione and Harry took a seat and accepted the tea. "Thank you." They both mumbled.

"So Harry, have you decided to come teach here with Mr. Malfoy?" Harry nodded. "Yeah, I think we could make it work. It might be tough but I think we can do it." McGonagall smiled. "Have you seen him yet?" Harry shook his head. "Well, no…but I know you put Hermione up to asking me, Professor."

"Minerva, please." Harry nodded. "Minerva." McGonagall stood up. "Well, Harry, Hermione. I must shoo you two along. I have things to do. Harry talk with Draco and see if it'll really work and give me an answer when you can." Harry gazed up at Dumbledore's portrait along side Snape's.

"I miss them, Minerva." She looked at Harry sympathetically. "I know. I do too. It's comforting to have them right there though. I feel bad sometimes because, well, we didn't know Snape was on our side until after he was dead." She sighed heavily.

"I know." Harry looked down. Snape and Dumbledore were asleep in their portraits. He was happy and sad about that. McGonagall cleared her throat. "Show Harry where your rooms are, wont you?" Hermione nodded.

They left McGonagall's office and headed upstairs.

"It's pretty easy Harry." Hermione led the way up. She explained to Harry how to get in as she did with Draco. _I wonder where Draco is?_ Hermione thought to herself as she explained the living arrangements inside.

"Bathroom?" Harry said, sitting down comfortably on the couch. "er…I share one with Draco and you and Neville share one." Harry cocked his head to the side. "I'm guessing to keep Draco and I from fighting?" Hermione nodded. Harry threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, for wanting us to get along they separated us as much as they could inside our living quarters." Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I honestly don't know what to do with myself now though, Harry. I mean I don't know. I guess maybe I'll ask McGonagall if I can learn more about transfiguration. I want to know more about it. I'd love to learn what the restricted section of the library has to offer." Hermione sighed happily. She missed studying.

"Ask McGonagall?" Harry suggested. "I'm going to go check out my room, maybe wander the castle a little." Harry announced. Hermione smiled at him. "Okay. Go have fun. Enjoy. I think Neville is supposed to be back soon…" Harry grinned.

He suddenly sobered up a little. "If Draco does anything, Hermione, TELL me. Okay?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "Don't forget to write Ginny an owl Harry."

"Oh, I wont. I wont." Harry took his leave into his room. Hermione decided she would also go into her room. Relax and put away the few things she had brought with her to the Burrow.

She opened her door. Her gaze instantly fell onto the bed. A dozen red roses were on her bed with a note propped up next to it. 'Hermione' was written on the top of the note. Her heart skipped a beat. _This must be from Draco….?_ Slowly she moved to the bed and picked up the note.

Hermione flipped the note open and read out loud, softly,

_"Hermione,_

_I am sorry for the incident back in the bathroom. Since I did not know when you were returning I wanted to apologize at the soonest possibility._

_Please accept my flowers?_

_-Draco Malfoy"_

A smile spread across her face. How could she feel this way about someone, especially after Ron? And of all people, Draco? Her stomach felt like it was being tied up in knots. She took out her wand and waved it, conjuring a vase to put the flowers in.

She set the roses on her desk along with the note. She smiled to herself.

* * *

Draco yawned. He felt so lazy, laying outside on a surprisingly warm fall day. He was comfortably propped up against a tree, looking out on the great lake. He closed his eyes. "I wonder when Hermione and Potter are going to get back." He mumbled to himself.

Draco started to drift off into a light sleep when soft footsteps crunched through the leaves. Someone crouched down next to him and gently touched his shoulder. "Draco?" a soft, beautiful voice reached his ears. "Draco, wake up." Draco yawned and opened one blue bright eye.

His gaze met that of Hermione Granger. He opened his other eye and mused about how pretty her brown eyes were. And how pretty her mouth looked with a hint of lipstick, just to soften the color to a light pink. And that the cold, even with the welcome warmth, made her cheeks and nose slightly red...that her bushy brown hair looked more sleek then normal but still cascaded down her shoulder in waves…"Draco." Hermione sighed.

"Huh?" He mumbled, finally sitting straight up. "Hey Draco. We're back." Hermione's cheeks became slightly redder, a blush hiding beneath the red from the cold. "Thank you for the beautiful red roses." She smiled at him. His heart started to beat faster at her smile.

"Can I tell you something Hermione?" Draco asked, almost shyly. It was nice and weird to see him like this. So unlike the Draco she had known throughout school. Hermione sat down next to him, admiring his blue eyes. She felt like she could get stuck in his gaze forever and not care.

"Sure Draco, go ahead." He waited a second, his expression unreadable. "I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood in the past. Or putting it over your head that you are muggle born." He sighed and looked away. "I feel so ashamed of it now. I had started to in our sixth year, actually. But I was so distracted as it was…" He trailed of.

"Trying to find a way to kill Dumbledore?" Hermione prompted gently. Draco blushed and continued to look away. "Yes. I didn't want to. I really didn't. I couldn't afford to mess up like my father had in angering Voldemort. I couldn't risk my family's safety. Do you understand that, Hermione?"

Hermione had mixed feelings. She understood but part of her wanted to scream that he really did have a choice. She knew inside that he didn't, not with his father being so interlinked with Voldemort.

Her silence was killing him so he rushed on. "I was brought up that muggles are beneath us pureblood wizards. I was brought up to hate them." He made a sound of disgust. "I can't blame anyone but myself for continuing on what my father kept pounding into me. I take responsibility for all the times I was mean to anyone, especially you. I gave it to you the worst. I'm sorry." He sighed and closed his eyes.

Hermione continued to gaze at him. He turned back towards her, opening his eyes. "I've had two years since Voldemort died to really come to terms with that." His voice was soft and his blue eyes searched her brown ones.

"The day Voldemort died, you looked at me as you huddled with your family. You looked like you were begging forgiveness then. I think about it a lot." Hermione admitted.

"I guess I was. I didn't want everyone to hate me. It's hard coming back into the open when you were technically on the other side. It's a cruel game. Give in to the evil and hope they win, be born into the evil and have the feeling of no choice, or be on the good side and struggle against your own feelings and helplessness." Hermione nodded. "I understand that one."

"Why are you so flirty with me?" The random question threw Draco off track. He blushed. "I always thought you were pretty. It especially hit at the Yule ball." He grinned. "Did you realize you had every guy drooling over you? Me being one of them." He winked at her. "I waited until I was alone to really sit and appreciate the way you looked that night."

Hermione's face was completely red.

Slowly Draco moved towards her. "You're gorgeous." He whispered. Sitting on his knees he gently cupped her face in his hands again. "Hermione." His gaze skimmed her face. From her big brown eyes, to her nose, her lips, everywhere. He smiled, moving his hands from her face to resting his hands on her shoulders. He rested his forehead against hers gently, closing his eyes.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him with out thinking about it. "Do you forgive me?" Draco asked. His fear of rejection couldn't be kept out of his voice.

Hermione's heart was beating fast against her rib cage. _He had almost, well it seemed he was going to kiss me again…tells me I'm gorgeous but then suddenly asks me to forgive him…I don't know if I do…not yet but…do I? Can I?_

"Hermione!" A deep voice boomed out and huge footsteps could be heard moving towards the two. Hermione jumped, _will this shock, daze, and jumping ever stop?!_, and turned to see Hagrid and Neville. Quickly both Hermione and Draco stood up.

Draco's face carefully was blank and he just watched as they came closer.

"Hi Hagrid! Neville! How are you doing Neville?" Hermione moved towards him and gave him a hug and then gave Hagrid one. "I'm doing great Hermione. Professor Sprout has been so helpful, I'm so happy. I'll be here for another month or so before going back out to study. I hope to take over teaching here at Hogwarts when Professor Sprout leaves. How about you Hermione?"

Hermione laughed. "Me? I have no idea! McGonagall asked me to help, but now I have no idea what to do with myself since I'm done with it. I still want to study though. I wish there was more of like a college type thing here..." Neville looked at her weird. "College?" Hermione grinned. "Yeah it's a muggle thing…after all of school you can, if you choose, go off to college. It's just more schooling but you have to pay loads of money…But you choose what you study."

They continued to chat as Hagrid and Draco eyed each other. They had never particularly gotten along, especially not when that Hippogriff had bitten Draco's arm. Even if it was his fault for not listening…ah well…

Hagrid held out his hand. "Professor McGonagall told me abou' wha' yer going ter do." Draco took his hand, despite the fact that his hand was so tiny compared to the half giants. He nodded. "As long as Harry wants to…I still need to talk to Harry." Hagrid looked at Draco, surprised. Hagrid smiled a little. "Well, then." He gently smacked Draco on the back, which in turn pushed him forward a bit from the strength. "Sorry." Hagrid blushed.

Neville leaned close to Hermione's ear. "What is he going to do with Harry?" Quickly she whispered back to him what was going on. "Ah." Neville looked at Draco and shrugged. He still didn't like him either way.

* * *

Draco was lounging in the 'living room' of the living quarters he shared. He was reading an advanced book about Defense Against the Dark Arts that he had gotten out of the restricted section of the library.

The door opened as Harry walked in. He had just gone and visited Hagrid with Hermione. Hermione choose to stay longer and he figured he'd come back up. He needed to speak to Draco, eventually.

Harry cleared his throat. Draco looked up. Deep blue eyes met deep emerald green ones. A few minutes passed. "Are we really going to do this?" Harry finally asked. Draco nodded. "I'm willing to if you are." He said it simply, with no trace of superiority.

Draco looked away and narrowed his eyes. Harry continued to stare at him. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Draco smacked his book shut and tossed it onto the couch as he stood up. He turned his back to Harry, visibly shaking.

Harry silently crossed his arms, resting his hand on his wand in his pocket.

Little did Harry realize, tears were streaming down Draco's face. _When did I become this,_ soft?_ This is ridiculous. Why am I crying? Its one thing to show Hermione a softer side and another to cry in front of Potter…Harry._

Draco moved his head and body slightly to the right, looking over his shoulder at Harry. The tears streaming down his face silently shocked Harry so much. His mouth dropped opened in surprise and his arms fell to his sides. _Draco, crying? What…?_

Shaking his head, Draco walked to his door. Draco collected himself before saying, "If you want to speak with me, follow me. I don't want Hermione or Neville walking in on our conversation." With that said he opened the door to his room.

Harry stood there a second, totally unsure what to do with himself. He watched Draco enter his room and disappear into the depths of it.

Harry slowly moved towards Draco's room, poking his head into it once he was there. Once again Draco had his back to Harry. He was looking at the wall. "Please close the door." Draco said quietly. Harry obliged and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Draco stepped away from the wall and sat on the bed. "You saved my life, Harry." Harry glanced at the wall, seeing a drawn picture of Hermione. It looked just like her. "Did you draw that?" Harry said, ignoring Draco's statement. He knew he had saved his life. Why did it feel like Draco meant more then just physically?

"I did." Harry nodded. He took a deep breath and looked over at Draco. "I know I saved your life physically. Why do you sound like it's more then that?" Harry wasn't about to leave anything left unsaid. Not now, not today, not ever...no, not anymore. At least not with Draco.

"You did. It would be stupid of me to pretend otherwise. Even up til the last battle I was fighting on Voldemort's side. It's not an excuse H…..Harry." Draco sighed. "It's not an excuse but I was stuck. Yes, yes I know I had the choice to fight for good the whole time. I know he killed your parents…but mine were alive, always on his side even before I was born. My dad messed up big P—Harry. I know Voldemort was toying with me, telling me to kill Dumbledore." Draco closed his eyes. "I'm so glad I didn't kill him….Or anyone." He whispered.

Harry just watched Draco, measuring him. "I knew I was dead if I didn't do it. Killed or be killed. You know what that is like. Maybe I'm not as noble as you and maybe I never will be, but I was not going to jeopardize my family any more. I couldn't risk their safety on my behalf. As I said, it's not an excuse. I made the choices I did. But after….after your fight and he died I was well, as free as I ever have been able to be."

Harry sat down on his bed next to him. "I saw you when you had Dumbledore alone." Draco looked at him, stunned. "How…?" Once again Harry ignored he had said something. "I saw you lower your wand until everyone showed up." Draco nodded.

"Dumbledore and I had gone after one of his Horcruxes." Harry surprised himself by saying. Draco shook his head. "I wondered why he had been so weak when I finally got him alone."

"He planned his death before it happened. He…..he made Snape promise him that he'd kill him. That made his promise to your mum from the unbreakable vow, saved you from Voldemort and Dumbledore choose his death. He needed Snape to do it so I would go off and finish everything. It was nerve wracking, D—Draco." It felt weird to say his name. Harry was sure it was just as weird for the other man sitting next to him to say Harry.

"My Mother said you aren't that bad and that her opinion of you changed the night of the battle…what happened?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I did die, kind of." Draco gave him a funny look. "I was Voldemort's seventh Horcrux. The one he didn't know about and didn't intend to make. That's why I can speak parseltongue." Harry stopped and shrugged. "Or why I could see into his thoughts. It actually came in really helpful just before the final battle…" Draco stared at him wide-eyed.

"So anyway, about your mum. When I had 'died' but not I decided to come back to finish up everything after having talked to Dumbledore in my head." Harry stopped and laughed suddenly. Draco gave him a confused look. "I even asked him if this was all just in my head and if so how could it be real? He told me that basically just because it's in my head why couldn't it be real?" Harry grinned.

Draco smirked. "Sounds like him…" Harry nodded at what Draco had said. "So anyway when I came to I continued to pretend to be dead. Voldemort made your mum come check to see if I was really dead. She whispered in my ear asking if you were alive. I told her you were and in the castle. She stood up and claimed me to be truly dead and well…" Harry trailed off.

Their talk continued on late into the night. By that morning they had made peace and were sure they would be able to work together.

* * *

Quite a few weeks had passed and December was creeping up on them all. Hermione was sitting on the huge red comfy couch in their…flat. She had decided to call it that. She didn't think "room" cut it in this part of their living space together.

No surprise, she had a huge book opened up in front of her. Today she was flipping through a Herbology book Neville had lent her. She nibbled on some crackers as she read, totally absorbed with the book.

Next to her was a huge stack of notes she had lined out for Harry and Draco.

Hermione's mind drifted from what she was reading. She glanced over at the notes. _I don't know what to do with myself. I know I can stay here and study but how will that make me money? I can study the rest of my life but…_

A soft sound reached her eats. She carefully marked the space in her book and set it down on the couch. Looking around Hermione found the source of the sound. Draco's room was opened just a hair. Hermione quietly sneaked over to his door. He was playing a guitar and humming.

_Mmm…it sounds so nice. I had no idea he could play the guitar. I wish I could hear what he was saying…_

Hermione was so transfixed at listening she didn't notice Harry come up behind her. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione squeaked and jumped. "H-Harry!" A blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Don't scare me like that!" Harry grinned at her. "But 'Mione I was saying your name, you didn't hear me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She crossed her arms and walked away from Draco's door, wishing she could listen longer. She bent down and retrieved the notes and the book she had been reading. "These are notes I drew up for you and Draco." She held them out to Harry.

He smiled and took them, flipping through them. "Thanks." He mumbled as he read the different notes. First years, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, advanced skills, suggestions at how to approach them, suggestions of mixing it up between book work and actual hand on….etc. She really put a lot of effort into this.

"Thanks 'Mione." He said again softly. He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He rested his head against hers with closed eyes, hoping she would understand how much he appreciated everything through unspoken words.

Draco cleared his throat. _What the hell? I think Potter had that Weasel girl at home…I don't want him touching Hermione…not like that at least._

They both jumped apart. "D-Draco." Harry stuttered. Harry quickly walked over to him handing him the notes Hermione had done for them. Draco's jaw was clenched and he had to consciously calm down from seeing them embrace. He flipped through the notes. They were fantastic. Detailed, full of instructions and so much more. His expression softened a little bit. Hermione exhaled seeing him relax a little.

_Why does it affect me so much at how upset he seemed to be seeing Harry and I hug each other?_ Hermione shrugged. "Thank you, Hermione." Draco said softly. His blue eyes sought her beautiful brown ones. Hermione smiled. "You two use them well. I know you guys' start teaching classes on Monday. That's only two days away."

Harry sighed. "Draco we should figure out a lesson plan…" Draco nodded, still slightly tense. Hermione mumbled about going out to talk to McGonagall as she sneaked out and away. The tension had grown again once Draco's thoughts had started to drift. _Maybe he's jealous?_ Hermione mused as she closed the door behind her. She giggled to herself as she practically ran towards McGonagall's office.

Hermione stopped outside of the gargoyle, out of breath. "Dumbledore." Hermione breathed as it jumped to life to let her inside. Walking in she heard McGonagall call her. "Hermione! I'm so glad you're here. I was just going to find you to talk to you."

Hermione smiled and took a seat, feeling a lot more comfortable around McGonagall then she ever had. She looked up to the woman immensely. "Pro---Minerva." Hermione's cheeks were slightly pink. Would she ever get used to calling her that? "I don't know what to do with myself. I wrote up notes for Harry and Draco, I've been studying with Neville. I just…" she looked down. "I don't know where to go with my life. I don't know what I want to do. And.." she paused, looking back up at McGonagall. McGonagall was watching her intently. She had noticed the increasing chemistry between Hermione and Draco.

"N-never mind." Hermione blushed even more. McGonagall seemed to go right for it. "I see chemistry forming with you and Mr. Malfoy. Don't be ashamed Hermione. He's an amazing, handsome, intelligent young man. He would keep you on your toes." Hermione let out a laugh. "He's already doing that." McGonagall smiled at her.

"I have been thinking." McGonagall stood up, looking around at the other Head Master portraits. "We need some festivities in this place. I think you'd be a great coordinator, Hermione. I would love it if you would plan a dance this year." McGonagall looked at her. "I think thinking since Christmas is so close, doing maybe a Valentines Day dance?"

Hermione smiled. She loved dances. Even if the Yule ball had sucked at the end, she had had such a blast. "McGonagall, I'd love to. Except for I'd want to do a Masquerade Ball if possible. I don't know how to make that work with Valentines…" McGonagall smiled. "That would be fun. The dance wouldn't have to be for Valentines. I just believe that you would do well coordinating something so romantic."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Oh, by the way, Madame Pomfrey needs helps in the hospital wing. She desperately would like to teach someone so she could have an assistant. Even if you do not do it for the rest of your life, would you practice with her? We could use the help there. You will be paid for all of this, Hermione."

"I'll stay. And I'll go talk to Madame Pomfrey about it." McGonagall smiled. "Good. Now go on and plan and think about it. Keep me informed." Hermione smiled and nodded, walking out.

She felt immensely better knowing she was going to be paid and had something to do a little while longer while she figured out what to do with her life. _I'm so excited to be learning about healing actually…I wish I had known more when Harry, Ron and I were trying to find Horcruxes…._

* * *

Harry and Draco stood behind one big desk, watching as student poured into class. Everyone was whispering behind their hands. This lesson they had both Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were also fifth years and many faces were familiar to both of them.

Once everyone was seated quiet fell over the students. "Welcome." Both Harry and Draco said at once. They agreed they'd both say something together and then let Harry take over first.

Harry walked out from behind his and Draco's desk. "We will be teaching you what we know, and what more we have learned in the past few months and years." Harry began. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I understand that we are not much older then anyone in this school, except for the younger and newer students."

"But McGonagall asked us to come teach here." Draco said smoothly. He continued in a soft voice. "We have seen much more then most Wizards and Witches will ever see in their life. We have fought against the dark and for one of us, fought along side the dark."

There was an outburst of murmurs at Draco's words. Draco cleared his throat, his blue eyes sweeping the room with a cold look. "I have given them up. I do not fight for evil."

A boy with blonde and chocolate brown eyes hair spoke up. "But you did." Draco looked at him hard. "P-p-p-professor." He stammered quickly. "Yes, I did." Draco moved to stand next to Harry but casually leaned back against his desk.

"When you grow up not having a choice, being taught that you are superior, that you are ibetter/i then everyone, you have a choice. You choose to go with it or you choose to fight against it. I chose to go with it. I am making up for that decision every day. I especially choose to go with it once Voldemort had risen back to power. It is not an easy burden knowing he will kill your family because he felt they had wronged him. Kill or be killed."

Harry nodded at Draco and looked at the class. "Kill or be killed. I had that same experience. I was being hunted by him, as you all well know." Harry's deep green eyes softened at the frightened expressions he saw. "He is gone, that I promise." Everyone just stared. "Professor Malfoy and I have talked a lot. We will teach you the fine line between being good and bad. To accept that all that you see isn't necessarily all that there _is_."

"Professor Potter and I have made a lesson plan for you to start with nonverbal spells. Once we have those down we will move on to dueling and different dark creatures."

Draco smirked. "Wands away." He commanded. "Now after that teaser, pull out your books. I want you to read up on nonverbal spells and write a scroll worth of essay about how to start of learning it. Tomorrow we practice."

Harry smiled at him, his stomach caught up in knots. He was rather pleased at how this was going. Draco smiled back, feeling the same way.

* * *

Over the next few weeks everyone was buzzing about Harry and Draco being the new teachers for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone loved the class. They were uplifting, honest but challenged them. Draco started to earn peoples trust once again and he felt elated.

Draco sat under the same tree he had last time he really had had alone time with Hermione. He had brought out a spelled blanket that repelled the cold. It was snowy outside but he wanted to sit, not stand. He mused over the fact that Christmas was a week away and the students were getting ready to go back home to visit their families. He was planning on it as well, but he wanted to get Hermione a gift.

He smiled, thinking of her. She had been so busy with Madame Pomfrey. She had expressed at how happy she was being able to learn healing. It wasn't her calling, or so she thought, but she wanted the knowledge and drank it up.

As if his thoughts had called her Hermione walked up behind him. She sat down with out saying a word. Draco looked to his left and smiled. "Good day Draco." She said softly. "I have a question and a favor really." Draco cocked his head to the right, listening.

"McGonagall asked me to throw a dance at some point in the year. She figures we all need more good memories, especially at school. Anyway." She smiled. "I heard you playing a guitar just a few days before you and Harry started teaching your classes."

Draco threw back his head and laughed. Hermione sat there, confused. She hadn't even asked him anything yet. "Hermione." He choked out, a smile huge across his face. "Hermione I can't play for everyone. I'm not ithat/i good." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't hear you sing, sure." She gently nudged him with her arm. It felt like electric shocks ran up and down her arm. "But you play beautifully. I'm sure you could sing just a few songs. The students love you as it is." He grinned and her breath caught. She was falling for him and she knew it.

"I-I-I'm getting the Weird Sisters too." Hermione mumbled as a blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Are you now?" Draco said, leaning towards her slightly. He had noticed a piece of her hair had fallen in front of her face. He lifted his hand up to brush the piece of hair back behind her ear. Hermione closed her eyes at his touch.

He leaned closer and brushed his lips against her cheek. "Alright, 'Mione." He said softly. She shivered pleasantly. He had never called her by her nickname before. "I'll play at the dance, but only a few songs." Hermione turned her head and looked at him, sighing softly. "Draco…" she reached up and gently touched his face with her hand. His cheek was smooth. Her gaze found his lips. A small smile was there. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

Draco watched her gaze drift to his lips. His heart started to beat faster. His breath caught as she leaned in close. Her lips barely touched his own before she pulled back. Draco looked at her confused. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Tears were in her eyes. She was no longer looking at him but over his shoulder.

Harry and Ron Weasely were walking towards them. Draco was suddenly angry. _Why does he still have this affect on her? And why can I never seem to get her alone to kiss her? To share my feelings with her?_ Draco gently wiped away a tear as it fell from her eye. "I-I'm s-sorry." She whispered and covered her face. "It's alright. I understand." He sighed.

Harry and Ron sat down near them. Harry put an arm around Hermione. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Hermione smiled. "N-nothing. We were just talking about a dance that McGonagall wants me to set up."

Ron eyed Draco with dislike in his eyes. Draco stared back at him, anger in his eyes. His face he left carefully blank. "What is Weasely doing here?" Draco asked softly, the anger in his voice well hidden. Harry looked at him. "He is visiting me and 'Mione, Draco. We are his best friends you know. We haven't been able to go see him lately."

"I want to do a Masquerade Ball." Hermione cut through. She was uncomfortable with Ron here and confused at the way Draco was acting towards Ron. It wasn't out right mean like it was back in school, but it wasn't nice either. "I'm getting the Perfects in on this so the students feel like they have a hand in it." Draco looked at her and smiled, his eyes softened and he seemed to relax a fraction. Hermione had that affect on him.

"When is it going to be?" Harry asked. "Oh, and are we teachers allowed to join?" Hermione grinned, being careful not to look at Ron. "Of course. McGonagall said I could also hire anyone extra so the whole school, plus staff, would enjoy this." Harry smiled. "Good. I think that maybe you should have it near Valentines Day." Harry said.

Hermione nodded, thinking. "That's what McGonagall said as well but I don't want couples to be hidden from each other at a Valentines Day dance." Harry bit his lip, thinking.

Draco and Ron stared daggers at each other as the other two continued to talk. "Well maybe you could have the dance a week later. You know people are going to couple up before it, even if it is a Masquerade Ball." Hermione sat there a moment, thinking.

"Do you remember when Lockhart had those goblins running around singing to us? And how Ginny sent you one?" Draco looked away from Ron. Everyone was laughing as Harry blushed. "You wouldn't do that to the kids, would you Hermione?" Harry pleaded. With his luck he'd get a lot of students sending him some.

Hermione laughed. "No, but I was thinking that I could pass out paper that would help them ask whoever they want to go to the dance, on a date, to be their boyfriend or girlfriend or even just to confess their love. It'd be so cute!" Hermione giggled.

Ron watched her, wanting to reach out and hold her hand. She was so beautiful. He wished they hadn't fought. "C-could I go?" Ron asked. Hermione took a second before looking at him. Her eyes were hard. "I suppose." She said stiffly. "I'll ask McGonagall."

"'Mione why wont yo—" Ron started to say but was cut off. "Don't call me ' 'Mione' Anymore, Ronald." She got up quickly. "I'll see you later Harry, Draco." She turned around and walked off. She had to get over him. What was wrong with her?

Draco nodded at Harry and got up after Hermione to follow her. He caught up to her, gently putting a hand at the small of her back as they walked around a corner and back up to the castle.

Ron's face was completely red. He was angry. "What the HELL does Malfoy think he is doing?" Ron grabbed a twig and broke it in frustration. "I miss her Harry. I'm still in love with her." Harry looked down. He had seen the way Hermione looked at Draco and vise versa. He didn't think Ron had any room in Hermione's heart. He wasn't even sure if she had room in there for Draco after the hurt Ron put her through.

"I know mate." Harry didn't voice his opinions. He wanted them to figure it out. Or well, for Ron to figure out it was over. "Lets go back in, yeah?" Ron nodded. They both stood up. Harry waved his wand and the blanket they had sat on vanished back into Draco's room.

* * *

It was the day before Christmas. Hermione and Harry were in Hogsmeade wandering around laughing. Christmas shopping was a lot of fun for the two of them.

"I want to get McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, my parents, " she paused, "You of course!" Harry laughed. "Presents." She finished. Harry nodded. "I need to get Ginny, Ron, McGonagall, Neville, Hagrid, Draco and your presents. Well actually I have yours already." Hermione smiled. "I've got yours too."

They walked on a bit in silence. "Do you think I should give…should give…" Harry looked at her, expecting her to ask him if she should get Ron a present. "Should I give Draco a present Harry?" Harry was shocked.

"Uh.." He shrugged. "I see you two flirt a lot Hermione. Or study together near the fire in our flat. I would if you want to. I mean you two are friends, right?" Hermione nodded. She played with her scarf. "Then get him something." She smiled at him.

"Is it too soon?" Harry shook his head. "It's been over a year 'Mione. Its not too soon." Hermione felt better.

They searched up and down looking for their presents. Both of them went in on an expensive book about different wild beasts for Hagrid. Hermione had found a beautiful set of gloves perfect for gardening along with a new set of clippers for Neville. Harry had found a book for Neville about the Dark Arts. He had been asking Harry to borrow his books so he could keep up on the more advanced things.

Both Harry and Hermione were stumped at what to get McGonagall. They both went in on a beautiful purple cloak. Harry got Ron a new set of Wizards Chess. He knew Ron had started a collection of them. Both of them walked farther down and saw a new store that had opened. It was a couples shop. No one under the age of seventeen was allowed in.

Harry and Hermione blushed but went inside, curious. Harry and Hermione noticed the lingerie, different sex toys and games. "Maybe Ginny would like…" Harry mumbled. Hermione nudged him towards his desire and began to look through them. She watched his eyes look at all the different outfits. Harry pulled one off the rack. "This looks perfect." He grinned. Hermione laughed and nodded. "Get her it, Harry. And roses or something to go with it." He nodded and walked away, looking.

Hermione went the other way. She sighed softly. She was glad Ron and her had never actually gone all the way. She wondered what it would be like to see Draco fully undressed. Just shirtless was delicious. She sighed softly.

Harry had bought Ginny the lingerie and they made their way back out. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip. "I still have no idea what to get him." Harry suddenly had an idea. "He said recently that he needs a new potion making set. He was just being lazy in buying one." Hermione perked up. "Really?" Harry nodded. They went out and found one of the most expensive sets. It had more ingredients then most do, a new cauldron, beautiful green dragon scaled gloves and an advanced potion-making book. Hermione sighed happily.

They made their way back up to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco stood at home with his mother. He smiled and leaned in to gently kiss her cheek.

"Draco, I missed you." Narcissa smiled at her boy. "I've missed you too mother. Lets go Christmas shopping, shall we?"

They left the Malfoy Manor and apparated to Diagon Alley. "I want to get Hermione Granger something Mother." Narcissa looked at her son. He continued to look ahead. "Do you fancy her for real, Draco?" Draco grinned. "I do Mother."

"Lets go in the jewelry shop Draco." He nodded. "I got your fathers and mine rings cleaned and I need to pick them up." They stepped inside. His mother went to talk to the owner as he looked around.

Draco sighed softly at the beautiful stones they had. They had plenty of Emeralds, which he loved, Sapphires, Diamonds, Rubies and many more. Moving down a bit he came across Tigers Eye. They were pretty. He gazed down at a simple teardrop shaped necklace with the Tigers Eye stone. "This would compliment her eyes." He said softly.

He hadn't noticed his mom come up beside him. "I think you're right, from what I remember of her." He jumped a little. He grinned. "I think I'll get this for her." He bought it and they left the store.

"Now, tell Mother how you plan to get her." She laughed and tucked her arm through her sons. He smiled as he explained about work, his feelings and his plans to get Hermione. He told his mom about the upcoming Masquerade Ball that Hermione was planning. His mom grinned as he explained he was going to sing a few songs at the dance.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up in bed. She sighed happily. She loved Christmas. Her present to Draco had been sent to the Malfoys for her yesterday after she had bought it. She hoped he liked it. Sitting up she looked at the foot of her bed.

It felt weird to see nothing but one present there. "All presents are supposed to be out under the tree." She mumbled softly. Neville, Harry and herself wanted to open presents together. Ginny and Ron were going to join them. She wasn't thrilled to see Ron but it was a great time to spend with everyone.

Cautiously she grabbed the small golden box. Opening it carefully a small note was there. "Merry Christmas" was all the note said. It looked like Draco's writing. Hermione laughed, feeling slightly sad at the same time. No actual gift? She smiled and kissed the paper.

Standing up she put the box on her desk along with the note. Deciding to make a quick stop in the bathroom. On the sink she instantly noticed another golden box. She quickly opened it to find just another note. "Hermione, check your last box." Puzzled she put it down, did what she came in to do before heading back to her room.

Lying on her bed was a beautifully hand drawn picture of her with Draco's signature at the bottom. She smiled, gently touching it. The drawing of her was amazing. She took out her wand and with a flick of her wrist it was framed and on her wall, hanging just above her head.

Eagerly she picked up the first little box and opened it again. A beautiful teardrop necklace lay inside with another little note sticking under it. She quickly put it on. "Tigers eye." She read aloud. _"Because your eyes are such a beautiful brown and as soon as I saw it I knew it was for you. – Draco."_ Hermione stood there a second as a warmth spread through her. She was so happy and at ease.

Maybe it was just all right if she moved on from Ron. Harry had assured her it wasn't too soon and Draco seemed interested. She sighed happily hoping he liked her gift. His way of giving it to her was so sweet too.

Feeling happier then she had in a long time she padded out to the living room where Harry, Neville, Ginny and Ron were waiting for them.

She smiled and gently touched her new necklace around her neck. Ginny smiled and asked her about it. Ron looked away upset. Harry and Neville exchanged grins, which Ron conveniently and thankfully missed.

All five of them spent the morning in laughter opening presents. Harry and Ginny wanted to spend sometime alone and Neville was going to go see his grandma. That left Ron the chance to corner Hermione and to give her his gift to her.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Ron said softly, a slight blush across his cheeks. Harry and Ginny disappeared into Harry's room as Neville waved and left the two alone.

Hermione nodded. "Yes Ronald?" Ron flinched at her use of his full name. He coughed. "I got you something Hermione." She looked at him, curious. He pulled out a little box and opened it. It contained diamond earrings. Hermione smiled sadly.

"Ronald we're not going to work out. I don't feel for you as I used to." Hermione looked up from the earrings. "They are lovely but I cannot accept them. I'm sorry." Ron bit his lip. Hermione looked away. She didn't understand why he wouldn't leave after what she had said.

Hermione's gaze fell onto Draco's door. She suddenly missed him fiercely. She didn't notice Ron scoot closer to her or that he was cleaning in close to her, determined to kiss her. Ron leaned in close as Draco's door flew open. He saw Ron almost kissing Hermione and his anger flared.

Draco cleared his throat. "Excuse _me._" He said nastily. _I thought she was over him….well at least enough to not go back. Am I wasting my time?_

Hermione jumped, just barely realizing what Ron was doing. Forgetting that Draco had just stormed in Hermione reached back and slapped Ron across the face. "I did NOT say you could kiss me Ronald! What were you doing?"

"You didn't stop me!"

"I wasn't even paying attention! I was day dreaming!"

"What? What would you possibly be day dreaming about?!"

"None of your business Ronald Weasely!"

"Don't tell me you were day dreaming of Draco!"

"Even if I was what would it matter to you?"  
"Oh come on you can't tell me you actually---"

"ROLAND even if I DO it is none of your business!"

"Have you shacked up with him before? I bet you have—"

"How dare you?!"

"Hermione I-I-I-I'm sorry!"

"NO! See? This is exactly _why_ I wont give you another chance! You are incredibly mean and you jump to conclusions!"

"But I love you Hermione! Why wont you give me another chance?"

Draco stood there stunned. Angry a moment before and confused the next. It seemed as if they had forgotten that he was even there. _She has the necklace I gave her on…But she daydreams about me? Or is that to ruffle his feathers…?_

"I gave you more then enough chances! AND I JUST EXPLAINED!"

"I'm sorry! Please, just one more Hermione, please!"

"NO Ronald! Why don't you understand the word NO?"

Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs. "And I don't want your gift! I didn't want a gift from you!" Ron had tears in his eyes. His face and the tip of his ears were completely red.

Harry's door opened just a fraction as his head and Ginny's popped out from it. The glanced over and saw Draco standing there with a confused look on his face.

Hermione finally seemed to come back down to earth as she finally noticed Draco. Her cheeks burned. Hermione turned her back on Ron and everyone else in the room. She stormed over to her door, opened it and slammed it behind her.

Everyone was still. "I'll just go then." Ron muttered and grabbed a bag from his pocket. He opened it a little and threw the floo powder into the fire. "The Burrow!" He yelled and he disappeared from sight.

Harry and Ginny walked out a little, both in robes. Draco lifted his eyebrows at them and they just grinned. Harry coughed. "So, what happened?"

"I walked in and Weasely was almost kissing Hermione…and then they exploded. She slapped him and I'm sure you heard their exchange…" Draco sighed. "Do you think it'd be smart for me to go in there?" Harry shrugged. "You can give it a go. Never worked with Ron but you aren't Ron." Draco nodded.

They all stood there a moment longer. "Oh go back and shag each other, will you?" Draco grinned at the two. He didn't wait to see what they were going to do before walking to Hermione's door. He knocked twice. "It's Draco and I'm coming in…" he said softly before opening the door.

Harry and Ginny grinned. "Do you think Ron is okay?" Harry asked her. "I think he deserves it. Just like I think I deserve to give that gorgeous lingerie a try and shag the life out of you!" Harry laughed as Ginny pulled him back into his room, closing the door.

Draco gently closed the door behind him. Hermione was pacing her room back and forth. Draco watched her. "What do you want?" She snarled at him. She was embarrassed at how Ron had brought up Draco. She barely remembered him entering the room before their exchange and knowing he had heard everything said.

"Hermione." He said softly. She stopped and put a hand to her face. She sighed. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "I didn't mean to be so mean its just…he always finds a new way to hurt me." Her eyes filled with tears.

Draco took a step forward. "May I hold you, Hermione?" She ran to him and clung to him. Her hands gripped his expensive coat and sobs wracked her body. Draco folded her into his arms.

Clumsily he managed to get her to sit on her bed with him yet keeping her in his arms. He gently ran his fingers through her brown wavy hair.

They sat there for about an hour with him gently running his fingers through her hair and her crying. She slowed to a hiccup, completely embarrassed once again knowing that she had gotten the front of his expensive jacket completely soaked with her tears. Draco put a hand on her cheek and lifted her face towards his. Her beautiful brown eyes were puffy and red.

He carefully wiped her cheek with his finger. "Would you like to talk about it, Hermione?" She sighed and nodded.

"Well, we dated as you know. And we just started to fight. I'd be out an extra twenty minutes and he'd blow up on me. It soon came to him accusing me of cheating on him. And then it went from just cheating to me and Harry." Hermione sighed. "I see Harry as a brother. I know we have some moments where it seems else wise but it really isn't. It never has been." She shrugged her shoulders.

"He then told me that he'd keep me locked inside if I was late once more. I slapped him and told him he was a worthless git and that we were through. I can't have someone who doesn't trust me. Who wanted to lock me up." Draco clenched his jaw. He liked Ron less and less, if that was even possible.

"I would never lock you up." Draco let go of her and stood up. He stood with his back towards her, looking out of her window. "If I suspected anything I'd talk to you. Not threaten you or accuse you."

Hermione unconsciously started to play with her necklace as she studied the back of him.

"Do you like your necklace?" Draco asked softly. Hermione blushed. "I love it." She stood up and gently touched his hand with her own. "Look over my bed, Draco." He glanced over to his right seeing the picture he drew of her framed and hung over he bed.

He smiled and turned towards her. "I'm glad you love them." Hermione smiled at him. "Did you get my…" She trailed off. Draco nodded. "Yes, I did. Thank you so much. How did you know I needed it?" Hermione grinned. "Oh, I have my ways…" They laughed.

"Mmmm…" Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "Feeling better?" He asked, looking into her big brown eyes. A blush rose to her cheeks. "Yes, thank you." He nodded and pulled back.

"I spent the morning with my mother and then she urged me to come spend the rest of the day with you. Maybe we could invite Harry and Ginny to share dinner with us?" He asked hopefully. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Lets send an owl over though…I don't care to knock." Draco mused. Hermione looked at him weird. "Well they looked as if they were going to shag each other so…" Hermione laughed out loud.

They spent the rest of the day together and the night together and had an amazing meal brought up from the school Elves. Ginny stayed the next few weeks to get as much time as she could with Harry before returning home.

* * *

January had passed in a blur for everyone. Hermione was so packed with planning the Masquerade Ball and learning more and more to the science of healing she barely saw Draco or Harry.

Once in a while Draco would leave her notes with sweet little hellos. He had noticed she hadn't eaten much as well as she found little trays of food in her room late at night with a charm on it to keep everything fresh and warm.

Hermione glanced at a calendar noticing that Valentines Day was only a week away. _February 7th already?_ Hermione shook her head. She went to work making her charmed notes so that it could be given out to the students. She had posters littering the walls all around the castle for the date of the Dance. Since Valentines Day was on a Thursday this year the dance was scheduled on that next Saturday, the 16th.

Hermione even got McGonagall to let there be a trip out to Hogsmeade on the 11th, which was a Monday, so that the students could buy outfits for the upcoming dance.

Hermione called the Ministry and got five Aurors hired so that Teachers and Perfects could also enjoy themselves if they had wanted to come. Draco was still willing to play a few songs in between The Weird Sisters so they could have a few breaks.

She sat at her desk, filing through papers one second and charming her note sheets for the students the next. She sighed as time flew by. A knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." She called out, not even looking back. Ron stepped into her room, surprised. He didn't think she'd let him in. "Yes?" She said softly still busy at work.

Ron stood there and just watched her work. He loved watching her work and felt most at ease when he saw her lost in a project she was doing.

When she received no reply she turned back and saw Ron. Her heart stopped for a second. She sighed and turned back to her work. During these past few months not only had they been crazy but Ron had also been trying to get her back, still.

"Will you go to the Dance with me, Hermione?" Hermione stopped moving. She took a visible deep breath. "I would go with you only…" Her door opened again revealing Draco. He was angry. "Hermione!" He snapped.

Draco was at his wits end seeing _Ron_ trying to get her back. He was coming in to ask her the same thing that Ron was and he heard her reply. Hermione stood up and turned to face the two boys. They were both staring at her.

"Why are you here Draco? Are you listening in on my _personal_ conversations?" Hermione was angry. Ron did that to her before and she hated it. Absolutely _hated_ it. She didn't realize how deeply that last sentence had affected Draco.

"So you're going with……_Him_ to the dance, are you?" Draco's voice was as cold as ice. "If I want to I will, yes. And I wont have you telling me what to do!" Hermione pointed to her door. "Draco, OUT." His eyes glittered dangerously as he turned around and stormed out of the room, the door slammed behind him..

"Now, I have NO intention of going with _you_," Hermione snarled, "and I'd like it if you would STOP trying to contact me Ronald! Get out!" She found herself next to him as she shoved him out of her room. Once again her door slammed but this time in Ron's face.

_Draco said he'd never assume! That he'd ask me! I'm so tired of boys!_

* * *

Draco left their flat quickly after slamming her door. He didn't want to over hear anymore of _their_ conversation. _How could I be so stupid?_ He paced up and down the hall way. Realizing students were watching him curiously and started to murmur he yelled at them to go find something to do with themselves before they all found themselves in detention.

Draco fled to his and Harry's classroom. He found Harry in there grading papers. Harry looked up to an angry Draco. "What happened?" Harry said cautiously. He put his papers down and stood up. Draco sighed and rested his back against the wall. "She said she was going to go to the Dance with Ron." He mumbled. Harry shook his head, shocked. "She wouldn't…" Harry started but Draco cut him off. "But she said so. She said to me after I asked if she was going with him, 'If I want to I will, yes.' " Draco closed his eyes.

Harry shook his head once again. "I'll talk to her later, Draco. Go calm down will you? I think you're overacting." Draco mumbled something incoherent and flicked his wand. His guitar appeared out of thin air. "Do you mind?" Draco asked, sitting on top of a desk. "No, go ahead." Harry said and went back to grading papers.

Draco vented his anger through his music.

* * *

The next day Harry caught up with Hermione in the Great Hall during lunch. "Hey, 'Mione. How are you holding up?" She laughed and looked up at him. "Its hectic I tell you!" Harry grinned. "Well that's what I would expect. Hey, would you want to go with me to Hogsmeade to find a costume for the Dance?" Hermione nodded. "Sure. I was going to go that day with all the students anyway so I could figure out something myself."

"I was thinking of getting a gold costume of some sort. What do you think?" Harry said. "I think that'd be fun! You know I invited Luna, Neville, Ginny, Zabini, Seamus, Pansy and a few others from our year." Harry nodded. "Ron too?" Hermione sighed. "Yeah I did."

Harry took a deep breath and decided he'd bring Ron up later. Lunch was almost over. "Well I hope everything's going well. I see so many of your charmed notes floating around. Everyone seems ecstatic to have something help them ask people out and what have you." Hermione grinned. "I think these are much better then what Lockheart did by far. No embarrassment!" Harry smiled. "Very true. I can't wait to see what Ginny shows up in."

Hermione gently poked his side. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I heard you and her shagged on Christmas. I'm guessing you had extra fun in that lingerie you bought her?" Harry's face turned crimson. He nodded and grinned at her. "Good." Hermione said. Lunch was over and she went on her way to smooth out details for the Dance.

* * *

Finally it was February 11th. Everyone was excited, especially the girls, to find something to wear to the upcoming Masquerade Ball. That was all anyone could talk about.

Hermione felt so proud of herself as she walked with Harry and some students towards Hogsmeade. "I feel so accomplished Harry. I've learned more about healing then I'd ever imagined. I fear I haven't learned nearly as much as I thought I would be but I guess every profession takes years right?" She looked at him. His emerald green eyes looked into her big brown ones. "Yeah very true. Have you figured out then what you're doing with your life?" Hermione nodded.

"I've come to the conclusion I rather enjoy it. I'd love to become a healer." She paused. "I know we were in the hospital wing ia lot/i while we schooled here but…jeez! Harry! I can't believe how often Poppy has students in there!" Harry burst out laughing.

Before either knew it they were wandering around a store filled with masks and dresses. "I want to be a snowy owl. Hedwig was beautiful Harry. I keep thinking and I want to wear a white dress and I could only think of her." Harry looked down. He felt touched. He hadn't gotten a new owl since Hedwig had died. "I think you'll look gorgeous in white 'Mione."

Hermione smiled and gently touched his arm. "Lets find you a gold mask and…what did you want to wear?" Harry took a deep breath and grinned. "I want to actually wear a tuxedo because I can and I want it to be gold." Hermione burst out laughing. "Okay, okay lets go get you fitted and tell them how one looks…"

They spent the day laughing. Hermione found the perfect dress and a beautiful white mask to cover her eyes. She bought some snowy white fake feathers that she had plans for to put in her hair. Harry smiled at her, forgetting to ask about Ron as they finished up and headed back to the castle.

* * *

Draco lay out on that big red comfy couch in the flat. His legs stretched out along it and he had one hand under his neck. He was humming a song that he had written. He planned to sing it at the dance for Hermione. He sighed softly thinking of her. He wanted to get her roses for Valentines Day. Hell, he wanted to take her out after classes on Valentines Day.

They had been avoiding each other though. Whenever they were in the same room they made an excuse to leave or they didn't look at each other at all. They even had gotten into another fight that ended with Hermione screaming at him that Ron was a much better choice then Draco ever was.

He didn't know why he felt like he needed to keep trying. He always saw her wearing the Tigers Eye necklace he had bought her. He closed his eyes as he heard the door open.

Hermione walked in without noticing that Draco was laying out on the couch. She fumbled around the place a bit and got herself a drink from the kitchen. She came back out to see Draco sitting up and watching her.

She gave him a small smile. She wasn't really angry at him anymore but she didn't want to correct his thinking that she was going with Ron. _Let him find out on his own he can't just assume._

He just looked at her. He looked sad. She quickly escaped to her room shutting the door softly behind her. She would stick to her resolve that no boy would ever assume about her again without asking her first.

Draco got up and stood outside her door and leaned against it without making a sound.

_Maybe I wont do anything for Valentines Day for her. I'll wait for the Dance_.

Draco went into his room and called for his mother. He talked his plan over with her. His fears and desires. She smiled at him encouragingly. She knewher Draco could and would succeed.

* * *

Hermione woke up on Valentines Day feeling lonely. Ron had sent her some chocolates but she threw them out. She didn't want them or need them.

Throughout the day she made her rounds to the classes, collecting the different notes and sending them off to who ever they were for.

She even received a few that she had tucked into her bag. She laughed. I guess some of the students realized that she wasn't that much older then most of them.

Harry had gotten so many and so did Draco. All of them were sent to their rooms though.

Hermione wished she had gotten Draco something. "Maybe I'll make up for it at the dance." She spoke softly to herself.

The day dragged on. Hermione was relieved when it was late enough to go back to her room. She closed her door behind her as she flopped on her bed.

Giggling she remembered the notes the students had given her. A few of them asked her to the Masquerade Ball and others were just compliments at how pretty she is. A few confessed their love for her. She also got one from Harry saying Happy Valentines Day.

Hermione smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Finally it was the big day for the Dance. Hermione was up early. She couldn't sleep. Everyone was having their food in their common room so that Hermione could start to set up the great hall.

Draco went down with her to the Great Hall to set up. So did Harry. They were quiet until they got there. "Draco The Weird Sisters are here if you would be so kind as to figure out when you are playing and when you aren't." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Draco seemed to have ignored her but moved towards The Weird Sisters.

Harry leaned over to Hermione. "Aren't you going with Ron?" Hermione looked at him shocked. "No, why would you think that Harry?" Harry shook his head. "Draco seems to think so." Hermione surprisingly grinned. "Good. He deserves it for assuming." Harry sighed. "He isn't Ron. The sooner you remember the quicker you two will stop fighting."

Hermione huffed as the Aurors walked up to meet her. Draco was taken from her mind as she set up with them what to do, what was acceptable and the sort.

The rest of the day she had everything placed just perfectly.

* * *

McGonagall caught up with Hermione. "Hermione!" She said and grabbed her arm. "Go get ready! You've been here all day and it's just an hour before! Go, shoo!"

"B-b-but…" McGonagall gave her a death glare. She squeaked and hurried away to the flat.

Hermione sighed and found herself in her room. She did a few quick spells to bring her hair up in back in a bun. Curls cascades down from the bun and a few curls framed her face. She applied silver eye shadow and silver eyeliner. She did a dusty glittery look over her eyelashes. She used her soft pink lipstick to give her lips a little color but nothing too much.

She took her gown out and slipped it on. Taking out her feathers she placed them in her hair and bobby pinned them in place with the feathers tips barely brushing her eyebrows. Hermione slipped on her shoes and then lastly placed her white mask over her face.

Looking into her mirror she smiled at herself. Her dress was beautiful and long. It hugged her body but gave her room to walk. She had a slit in the side up to her mid thigh. It was a strapless dress. She wanted to stand out from the students in case anyone needed her.

Satisfied with her look she did a quick charm to see if she was alone in the flat. She was and she smiled. She didn't want Draco or Harry to see her until she walked in.

* * *

The Ball had just started. Draco sat on a stool on stage with his guitar. He wore an emerald green tuxedo after seeing Harry having bought a golden one. He figured the kids would get a kick out of their teachers. His mask was also the same deep emerald green. He saw everyone gathering around each other, friends finding one another, couples kissing and the excitement with the different costumes.

Draco hummed softly and pointed at his throat with his wand. His voice boomed out throughout the Great Hall. "Welcome to the Masquerade Ball." He grinned. A lot of girls sighed and whistled. "Tonight we have myself and the Weird Sisters playing. I will only be doing a few songs, but I do so hope you enjoy." Everyone cheered.

Draco started to strum his guitar, closing his eyes. He started to sing an upbeat song. Everyone started to dance. He noticed Ginny and Harry dancing. Ginny was wearing a deep blue dress that puffed around her hips and fell down around her. She looked as if some muggle princess Hermione had told him about. The gold of Harry's outfit actually seemed to work well with her dress.

Draco was pleasantly surprised to see Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson here. Pansy was wearing a light pink dress with a matching mask. Her dress was short and came up just barely above her knees. She was the only girl wearing such a sort dress. Blaise also wore a light pink dress robes. Pansy must have gotten him to agree. He watched them dance together as he moved smoothly into his next song.

He noticed Ron was sitting in the back with Luna Lovegood. Draco wasn't sure what animal Luna was trying to be. Her dress was a chocolate brown with feathers coming out of the back of her dress. Her mask was made of dark feathers. Ron wore red dress robes and a red mask.

He wondered where Hermione was. He shrugged the thought off as he finished his set for the time being and switched with the Weird Sisters. Doing the spell to undo his voice from being heard by all he smiled and got off stage.

As the Weird Sisters started in on their first song everyone looked up. Hermione walked in and everyone stopped to stare at her. She was absolutely gorgeous. Draco didn't even notice Pansy and Blaise come up next to him. "Pretty, isn't she Blaise?" Pansy said smiling. Blaise nodded. "Draco, hello, are you there?" Draco sighed and finally noticed his two friends. "What?" He said dumbly.

They both laughed at him. "Lets dance!" Pansy pulled the two of them with her out on the dance floor. A few students wanted a dance with Draco and approached him hopeful. He laughed and agreed but made sure there was some distance between himself and his students.

Draco constantly looked over at Hermione seeing her dance with Ginny, Harry, Luna and Neville. Ron sulked to the side just watching her. He obvisouly was not here with Hermione.

iShe pulled my chain just to get me mad!/i Draco thought to himself, upset. _She did tell you how much Ron used to upset her with his assumptions of what she was doing_ a little voice cooed in the back of his head. Draco rolled his eyes at no one in particular. _She didn't have to lead me to believe they were coming as a couple_. Draco took Pansy's hand and spun her around.

A little more time passed and the two groups had joined together to dance. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Ron all danced together.

The Weird Sisters waved at Draco, flagging him down to signal his turn. He smiled and felt his gut tie up in knots. He glanced at Hermione and smiled at her. She smiled back politely. He turned away and walked up onto the stage. All student girls sighed happily and called out to him much to the dismay of their partner. Draco laughed and did the spell to amp up his voice and then picked up his guitar.

"Now as all of you know Hermione Granger is the reason we are having this Masquerade Ball and all enjoying ourselves." Everyone cheered. Hermione blushed. "This song is for her actually." Draco said softly. He had everyone's up most attention.

He started to play his guitar. He closed his eyes once again, trying to sooth his nerves. If this didn't work, he didn't know what would.

He opened his eyes to look directly into Hermione's. He started to sing and he felt like he was singing to her alone.

"And it's so, so nice to have her alone.

'Cause you know I made her leave her mobile phone at home.

The clocks ticking but I don't mind,

Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time.

And I've no idea where that day gone when.

Yet I know that it's time well spent.

And I've no idea where that day gone when.

Yet I know that it's time well spent.

So I'll sing…"

Hermione was in a trance. She swayed side-to-side feeling calm and overly giddy at the same time. No one had ever written a song for her, let alone sang to her and especially not in front of such a large crowed.

"'Cause I was in the right place,

At the right time,

That day we spent together.

There's no where else I'd of put myself,

Or had shared that day with anyone else.

Right place, right time…mmmmm"

Harry and Ginny watched Hermione stand there looking completely happy as Draco sang. They both smiled. She deserved this so much.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, his expression and voice softened as he started his next verse.

"And I wish I knew everything there is to know about you,

And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me.

And you, you think you know me yeah.

I guarantee there's a lot more to see.

And you, you don't believe its true,

But if I'm dreaming then I'm dreaming of you.

And I wish that I could hold your hand,

Feet beneath the sand.

I wish that I could drive you in my car to kiss you on the star"

The couples of the dance had all moved softly, looking into each other's eyes and dancing close. Hermione stood right in the middle, still looking at him. Her heart was racing and she smiled.

Draco smiled at her and blew her a quick kiss before he finished the end of the song.

"Cause I will find an answer.

I will take my chance to,

Fly away, yeah, I'll fly away.

Just one of these,

I will find an answer.

One of these,

I will take my chance to,

Fly away, yeah, I'll fly away.

Just one of these times…"

Everyone broke out into applause as Draco finished. He stood up and bowed, setting his guitar down and quickly took off the spell on his voice.

He slowly made his way off the stage and came to a stop right in front of Hermione. Her eyes sparkled as he gently cupped her face in his hands. This time he didn't hesitate as he leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth.

The room exploded in shouts, catcalls, whistles…you name it. Hermione blushed and pulled back slightly. "Mmm, 'Mione?" Draco said softly. "Yes?" She murmured looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Be mine?" He whispered. "Only if you kiss me again." Hermione whispered huskily. Draco gladly accepted, catching her lips in another deep kiss.

The Weird Sisters started up again. The rest of the night was a blast. No one noticed an angry Ron storm out of the place except for Luna, Ginny and Harry. "Well he should just get over himself." Ginny said. Luna nodded. "He did quite hurt her a lot before."

Harry shrugged and took both of their hands and twirled them. "Lets forget about Ron and dance." Both girls laughed.

Hermione and Draco were lost in their own world for the next song. Blaise and Pansy startled the two of them. Everyone laughed and started to dance together again.

The night came to an end. McGonagall found Hermione and told her to not worry about the clean up and that she would have it taken care of. Hermione fidgeted and really made sure it was okay. McGonagall laughed, "Yes girl! Go enjoy the rest of your evening."

Hermione smiled and bade her good night. Draco was waiting for her by the front doors. "Lets go on a walk?" He asked holding his arm out to her. Hermione accepted, thrilled.

They found themselves outside under the tree near the lake. "I forgive you." Hermione said softly.

Draco looked at her confused. "For what?" Hermione looked up at him. He felt as if her big brown eyes were drinking in his ever essence. "For our past. You asked me to forgive you. Well, I do."

Draco eyes watered a little. With out warning he wrapped an arm around her waist and put one just under her knees, picking her up in one fluid motion. He spun her around. Hermione laughed, startled. Draco stopped and kissed her again deeply.

They both relished in each other's presence the rest of the night. It was the first day to the beginning of their lives together.


End file.
